Memento
by yakushino
Summary: Watanuki mendapat klien, seorang wanita yang menemukan benda misterius. Berhasilkah Watanuki melacak keberadaan pemilik benda itu?


xxxHolic – Memento

"_There's no coincidence in this world but only inevitable." – Yuuko-san._

Di malam yang indah dihiasi oleh bintang dan rembulan yang menerangi bumi kala itu, Watanuki Kimihiro, pemilik toko yang bisa mengabulkan keinginan seseorang sedang menghisap _kiseru_ peninggalan Yuuko-san, orang yang sangat dicintainya. Watanuki waktu itu tidak sendirian di tempat itu. Maru dan Moro sedang mencuci piring yang telah digunakan pada waktu makan malam sedangkan Mokona dan Doumeki Shizuka menemani Watanuki yang sedang meminum _sake_ yang dibawakan oleh Doumeki sepulang dari kerja di halaman belakang.

Mokona yang meminum sake terlalu banyak akhirnya tertidur di bantal yang kebetulan ada di ruangan yang dekat dengan halaman belakang itu sedangkan Doumeki mendengarkan alunan _Shamisen_ yang dimainkan oleh Watanuki. Semenjak Watanuki ditinggal Yuuko-san, Doumeki selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk menjenguk Watanuki. Doumeki bekerja di universitas yang dekat dengan rumahnya sedangkan Watanuki sama sekali tidak melangkahkan kakinya di luar toko itu. Doumeki membeli bahan makanan yang diperlukan oleh Watanuki atau jika ada pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan, Doumeki akan membantu Watanuki sebisa mungkin. Watanuki sebenarnya tidak terlalu menghiraukan tentang Doumeki yang selalu tidur di tempatnya walaupun Watanuki sadar jika Doumeki terikat oleh takdir dengannya.

Walaupun keduanya terlihat seperti orang yang melakukan komedi yang biasanya ada di televisi nasional, Watanuki dan Doumeki saling mempercayai satu sama lain. Jika Watanuki ada masalah, Doumeki menolongnya tanpa mengharapkan imbalan walaupun Watanuki selalu mengeluh tentang dirinya yang pendiam dan tidak mau mengungkapkan apa yang dia mau secara jelas. Sedangkan Watanuki selalu mengeluh tentang apapun mengenai Doumeki. Doumeki tidak ambil pusing dalam hal ini.

"Doumeki, kamu itu selalu bermuka seperti itu. Apa tidak ada ekspresi yang lain?" gerutu Watanuki sambil menghisap tembakau yang terbakar di _kiseru_.

"Hm..." jawab Doumeki dengan nada malas-malasan.

Doumeki meminum sakenya dengan memandang rembulan yang kebetulan sedang separuh. 'Kekuatan Watanuki mungkin sudah bisa membuat dirinya menjaga diri sendiri dan toko ini. Tetapi, untuk berjaga-jaga, lebih baik aku tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu,' batinnya dalam hati.

"Jawaban apa itu? Apa kamu tidak punya sopan santun? Apa perlu aku rombak kepalamu itu?" kata Watanuki dengan nada ketus.

Tiba-tiba, pintu toko itu diketuk oleh seseorang. Maru dan Moro pun menjawabnya "Iya, sebentar."

Maru dan Moro mempersilahkan tamu itu masuk ke ruangan yang bergaya _Western_. Watanuki pun mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang lebih rapi dan menyambut tamu itu dengan senyum ramahnya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Nama saya adalah Matsuura Mifuyu. Saya dengar dari seseorang yang saya kenal jika pergi ke toko ini, maka keinginan seseorang akan terkabul dengan harga yang sepantasnya. Ada yang saya inginkan. Bisakah anda membantu saya? Saya akan membayarnya sebisa saya," jawabnya dengan wajah yang serius.

"Apa yang anda inginkan, Matsuura-san?" tanya Watanuki sambil menyodorkan teh yang telah disiapkan oleh Maru dan Moro.

"Saya ingin mengetahui tentang pemilik _handphone_ ini," katanya dengan menaruh _handphone_ yang kelihatannya cukup mahal.

"_E...to_, daripada kepada saya, bukankah anda lebih baik mengadukan hal ini kepada polisi? Biar mereka yang mengembalikan _handphone_ ini kepada pemiliknya," tanya Watanuki dengan wajah keheranan.

"Saya sudah mencoba hal itu. Akan tetapi, _handphone_ ini kembali ke tas saya. Sewaktu saya memberikan _handphone_ ini kepada polisi yang sedang patroli di tempat dimana saya menemukan barang ini, tiba-tiba _handphone_ ini ada di dalam tas saya. Kemudian saya mencoba menghubungi nomor yang ada di kontak telepon tetapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Saya tidak tahu mengenai _handphone_ ini dan saya bercerita ke teman saya. Beliau menganjurkan saya kemari. Saya ingin mengembalikan barang ini kepada pemilik aslinya," jawabnya dengan pandangan sedih dan sayu. Kelihatan sekali jika dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena masalah ini.

"Baiklah, akan saya cari pemilik dari _handphone_ ini," jawab Watanuki.

"Ini adalah nomor yang anda bisa hubungi jika anda menemukannya," katanya sambil menyerahkan kartu nama. "Lalu berapa _yen_ yang saya harus bayar untuk masalah ini?" tanya Matsuura-san kepada Watanuki.

Watanuki tersenyum, "Untuk sementara, anda tidak perlu memberi saya uang. Uang bukanlah hal yang berharga untuk anda, bukan?"

Matsuura-san sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Watanuki, kemudian dia menatap Watanuki dengan senyuman yang sangat manis, "Ternyata rumor yang saya dapat benar adanya. Saya beruntung sekali bisa memasuki toko ini. Pemilik toko ini ternyata sangat ramah."

"Ah, tidak," jawab Watanuki secara singkat. "Nanti akan saya hubungi lagi untuk lebih lanjut."

Matsuura-san kemudian berpamitan dengan Watanuki, "Maaf mengganggu anda di tengah malam ini. Sebenarnya saya tidak ingin mengganggu anda di jam seperti ini tetapi saya hanya memiliki waktu luang di jam seperti ini."

Watanuki menjawabnya dengan senyuman, "Ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Baik, terima kasih. _Sayonara_," kata Matsuura-san.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan dengan benda ini? Sepertinya benda ini tidak bisa kembali lagi ke tas wanita itu," kata Doumeki sambil menuang sakenya.

Watanuki menaruh _handphone_ itu ke kotak transparan, "Aku sudah membuat perlindungan di sekitar toko ini dan kotak ini akan menahan _handphone_ ini agar tidak keluar dari tempatnya."

Doumeki mengernyitkan dahinya, "Bukankah aku bertanya tadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan benda itu?"

Watanuki tersenyum mengejek melihat Doumeki, "Tentu saja aku akan bertemu dengannya di 'mimpi'," sambil menghisap _kiseru_ kesayangannya.

* * *

"Ok, aku sudah berada di tempat yang tepat. Tetapi, benda-benda ini...? -" gumam Watanuki sambil melihat sekitar.

Tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang yang bergema di ruangan itu, "Siapa anda?" Watanuki hanya terdiam sambil mencari sumber suara itu. Watanuki berjalan perlahan menuju sumber suara itu. Tiba-tiba, ada yang menunjuk dirinya dengan pedang.

"Apa mau anda datang kemari? Apa anda musuh?" tanyanya dengan penuh kecurigaan.

"Saya dipanggil Watanuki. Saya ingin bertemu dengan anda," jawab Watanuki dengan tenang.

"Apa anda mempunyai masalah dengan saya?" katanya sambil melihat lawan bicaranya seolah-olah dia seorang polisi yang sedang mengintrogasi seorang penjahat.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin tahu tentang pemilik anda," lagi-lagi Watanuki tidak memunculkan ekspresi yang berlebihan.

"Cepat, kembalikan aku kepadanya. Aku harus melindunginya. Itu adalah tugasku untuk melindungi wanita itu," kata laki-laki yang kelihatan seumuran dengan Doumeki waktu itu.

"Memangnya siapa yang anda maksud dengan wanita itu?" Watanuki mencoba menahan orang itu yang mencoba untuk lari dari Watanuki.

"Aku harus menyelamatkannya. Kumohon, lepaskan aku, wanita itu berada dalam bahaya sekarang," pinta lelaki itu dengan wajah memelas.

Akhirnya Watanuki melepaskan tangan lelaki itu dan mengantarkannya ke tempat Matsuura-san. Ternyata pada waktu itu, Matsuura-san sedang disekap dan handphone yang dibawanya dirampas oleh si penculik itu. Kemudian laki-laki itu menjelma menjadi _handphone_ dan meletakkan dirinya sendiri di sebelah Matsuura-san yang kebetulan terjaga. Matsuura-san yang kaget melihat kemunculan _handphone_ itu tetapi membuang perasaan itu kemudian mencoba meregangkan tali yang mengikatnya sehingga menjadi kendur sehingga dia bisa meminta pertolongan pada polisi melalui _handphone_ itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, polisi datang untuk menangkap si penculik itu. Ternyata, Matsuura-san diculik oleh penguntit yang biasanya mengikutinya semenjak dia bekerja di perusahaan. Penguntit itu adalah seniornya di tempat dia bekerja. Alasan orang itu menculik Matsuura-san ialah orang itu ditolak oleh Matsuura-san untuk berpacaran berkali-kali sehingga orang itu merasa dendam dan menteror Matsuura-san dengan mengirimkan surat yang berlumuran darah dan melalui telepon nyasar. Waktu dia tahu Matsuura-san mengidolakan seorang artis yang sedang naik daun, Hiroyuki Akai, seorang aktor berbakat, orang itu membunuhnya ketika dia pulang dari kerjanya dan menguburkannya di tempat dimana Matsuura-san menemukan _handphone_ itu. Berkat pengakuan orang itu, mayat Hiroyuki Akai ditemukan dan dikuburkan secara baik-baik oleh keluarganya.

* * *

Matsuura-san sangat terpukul. Karena dirinya, Hiroyuki-san yang sangat dia sukai meninggal di tangan orang yang dia kenal. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya sangat mengetahui fakta itu. Watanuki mencoba menelponnya berkali-kali tetapi tidak ada yang mengangkat. Akhirnya Doumeki disuruh oleh Watanuki untuk pergi ke apartemen Matsuura-san.

Doumeki yang ditemani oleh Kohane pergi ke apartemen klien Watanuki itu di siang hari. Setelah diketuk pintunya beberapa kali, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Terlihat wajah Matsuura-san yang kusut membuat Kohane miris. Kemudian, Doumeki menjelaskan kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Pemilik toko itu memintaku untuk menyampaikan pesan ini kepada anda.

'Tolong, Matsuura-san segera pergi ke toko saya karena ada hal yang ingin saya bicarakan berdua dengan anda.'

Saya datang kemari hanya itu menyampaikan hal itu. Selanjutnya terserah anda yang menentukan," kata Doumeki tanpa basa-basi.

Kohane kemudian menambahkan dengan wajah khawatir, "Tolong, anda datanglah ke toko. Bukankah anda sendiri yang pertama kali datang ke toko itu?"

Matsuura-san kemudian terdiam. 'Oh ya, pasti tentang harga yang harus aku bayar,' pikirnya. Kemudian dia menyuruh mereka meminum teh yang ia buat dan menunggunya sebentar untuk ganti bajunya. Dia tersadar, kamarnya terlihat sangat berantakan. Lalu dia ganti baju dan membiarkan kamar yang sangat berantakan itu. Dia menarik tas dari lemari pakaiannya itu dan melirik _handphone_ misterius itu. Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk membawanya serta karena benda itu telah menyelamatkannya. Dia tidak merasa risih membawa _handphone_ itu lagi.

Matsuura-san akhirnya tiba di toko itu bersama Kohane dan Doumeki. Watanuki kemudian mempersilahkan dia menuju ke ruangan yang sama ketika Matsuura-san bertemu dengan pemilik toko itu. Kemudian Maru dan Moro diperintahkan oleh Watanuki untuk membawakan teh dan _snack_ untuk mereka semua.

"Maaf saya tidak menjawab telepon dari anda. Saya juga meminta maaf karena tidak membayar servis yang telah anda berikan. Berapa _yen_ yang perlu saya bayar?" katanya sambil memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Semenjak kejadian akhir-akhir ini, dia menjadi kurang tidur dan mengambil cuti di tempat kerjanya.

"Saya tidak membutuhkan uang anda. Lagipula, yang saya lakukan adalah permintaan dari seseorang. Bisakah anda memejamkan mata anda sesaat? Ini tidak memakan waktu yang lama. Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda," kata Watanuki dengan tersenyum.

"... Baiklah." Matsuura-san akhirnya memejamkan matanya dan Watanuki pun ikut memejamkan matanya. Matsuura-san pun kaget, aktor yang dia sukai berada di depannya.

"Hey, apa kamu baik-baik saja? Apa kamu terluka?" kata laki-laki itu. Kontan, Matsuura-san tiba-tiba menangis dan memeluk laki-laki itu. Kemudian dia melepaskan pelukan itu seraya berkata, "Maafkan aku, gara-gara aku, kamu menjadi seperti ini. Apa kamu ingin membunuhku sebagai bayaran atas kematianmu? Aku rela untuk memberi nyawa ini kepadamu. Jika bukan karena aku, kamu pasti hidup dan melanjutkan karirmu yang cemerlang itu." Matsuura-san menangis sesenggukan.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum kemudian menghapus air mata wanita itu dengan tangannya, "Jangan menangis, aku ingin bertemu bukan karena ingin membunuhmu atau melihatmu menangis. Tersenyumlah, ini adalah keinginanku. Ayolah..."

Kemudian Matsuura-san tersenyum, "Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Yah, waktu aku tahu bahwa kamu memberi semangat padaku setiap saat dan berjabat tangan denganku di _meet-and-greet event_ kala itu, aku sangat senang sekali. Jarang sekali ada penggemar yang menyebut namaku dengan keras pada waktu ada aktor tenar di sebelahku. Tetapi, kamu berbeda sekali, kau menatapku dengan penuh semangat. Itu adalah kebahagiaan untukku. Aku selalu mengingatmu dan mencoba mencari keberadaanmu. Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu dan bercerita banyak kepadamu. Tetapi... ah, sudahlah. Yang jelas, terima kasih atas selama ini," kata laki-laki itu dengan senyumnya yang terbaik. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama lagi. Aku harus pergi sekarang," katanya sambil berjalan menjauhinya.

"Tunggu, kamu akan pergi ke mana? Apa kamu marah padaku?" tanya Matsuura-san dengan polosnya.

"Tidak, ini sudah waktunya. Tenang saja, kamu pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan berusaha keras. Karena itu, kamu juga, berusahalah," katanya sambil berjalan. Dia menghilang di balik tirai hitam itu.

Watanuki lalu menyuruh Matsuura-san membuka matanya dan menanyakan apakah dirinya baik-baik saja. Matsuura-san menggelengkan kepalanya.

Matsuura-san lalu mengambil _handphone_ yang ada di tasnya, "Uhm, Owner-san, menurut yang saya dengar, barang yang harus dibayar harus barang yang sangat disayangi. Saya ingin memberikan handphone ini kepada anda sebagai bayaran atas kerja anda selama ini."

Watanuki terkejut, "Bukankah ini barang yang anda sangat sayangi?"

Matsuura-san tersenyum pahit, "Tentu, tetapi bukankah barang yang harus dibayar setimpal dengan barang yang sangat berharga menurut saya?"

Watanuki akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai isyarat mengerti dan kemudian menerima handphone itu...

"_I wish to see you again..." – Anonymous_

DISCLAIMER:

Seluruh karakter, setting, dan properti yang ada merupakan milik CLAMP, authornya xxxHolic.

Kejadian yang terjadi hanyalah fiksi belaka. Saya tekankan sekali lagi, hanyalah fiksi belaka. Karena itu, saya tidak bertanggung jawab atas apapun yang terjadi. Semuanya hanyalah fiksi dan kalau pun ada kejadian yang mirip, itu cuma kebetulan saja...

Special Thanks to:

**Miss Aoi** yang setia membaca karya saya yang low-quality ini.

Special to **Heath Ledger** who inspired me. He's the best actor for Joker, I really mean it. May his soul rest in peace forever.

Special to my friend, **Amir**, may your soul rest in peace always, bro...

**Narimiya Hiroki-san** XD You are one of Japanese cool actors and **Takeda Kouhei**! XD Good luck with your new live-action drama!

**Readers** yang sempet2nya baca ni fic. Review, please XD

**CLAMP**, the author of **xxxHolic**, thanks for creating such awesome manga!


End file.
